The move from wired networks to wireless networks such as those implemented by IEEE 802.11 (also known as “WiFi”) is becoming more and more common. At the same time, making telephone calls over the Internet, using a technology such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) is also growing in popularity. However, wireless networks that use conventional protocol suites often support an unexpectedly small number of calls, even when the bandwidth offered by the wireless network would suggest a larger number of calls.